Wedding Vows
by Harpiebird
Summary: Chloe/Sam. Family Part 1. Chloe and Sam exchange wedding vows.


**Wedding Vows**

**Summary:** Family #1. Chloe and Sam exchange wedding vows. Sam/Chloe

**A/N:** Another plot thanks to my muse! Thank you! I hope all the wedding words are right… I had to do a little internet searching for them. _Family Part #2 & #3 coming soon!_

Also this takes place **Post-Supernatural** (meaning it takes place after Sam & Dean killed off the thing that killed their mother) even though it doesn't mention it, lol. **Post-Smallville**, so Clark is finally Superman and is with Lois, although it doesn't mention it, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Supernatural or Smallville.

--

Chloe Sullivan always dreamed of this day, between her dreams of being a famous reporter and the best journalist on earth of course. For years she had dreamed of marrying her best friend Clark Kent. But her dreams of marrying him have long since left her mind.

Since the moment she laid her eyes on Sam Winchester, Chloe knew there was something about him that was different. Not different like Clark, but different in a way. He took her breath away. Every moment she was with him, it always made her feel safe. Before she knew it she completely fell in love with him. It took her a long while before she confessed it to him, but after he left the first time with his brother to fight off what they hunted, she couldn't bare to lose site of him again. It was the happiest moment in her life when he said he loved her back. Since then, they were just about inseparable.

"Ready Chloe?" asked Lois Lane, Chloe's older cousin and her maid-of-honor, breaking her thoughts.

Chloe nodded as she twirled in front of the mirror. Her dress wasn't very long, so she didn't have to worry about tripping. Her make-up and hair were finished and were beautiful. She was slightly nervous, but she was very happy and relieved that today was actually happening.

"Yup, couldn't be more ready in my life." Chloe said as she quickly hugged Lois. "Thank you so much, Lois, for being here for me."

"Your welcome cuz," Lois said smirking as she let go. "Now, let's get going."

They left the room and Lois stood behind Chloe's other bridesmaids. Gabe Sullivan, Chloe's father, smiled happily as he hooked his arm with his daughter's. With their dates beside them, Chloe's bridesmaids went down the aisle.

When the Wedding March came on, Chloe and Gabe began to walk down the aisle. Chloe was very nervous as she saw everyone stand and watch her from where they were. But as she glanced towards Sam, who was at the alter waiting for her, she was filled with calm and love. He was just so irresistible in the black tuxedo and red tie.

When she finally reached Sam, he took her hand as her father let her go, she whispered 'I love you' as the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sam Winchester and Chloe Sullivan in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." Sam whispered 'I love you too' back bringing a smile to Chloe's face. She squeezed his hand, as he squeezed hers. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one answered the priest and he in return went on with his prayers. Chloe and Sam could hardly contain themselves. They wanted to so much to kiss each other. They kept their eyes on each other the whole time the priest spoke.

Before they knew it, it was time for their wedding rings. Sam took hers from Dean, his best man and his older brother.

"I, Sam, give you, Chloe, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Sam said as he slid her wedding band on Chloe's right hand's ring finger. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I, Chloe, give you, Sam, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Chloe said, tears still welled in her eyes as she slid his wedding band on Sam's right hand's ring finger.

Sam smiled brightly as he brushed away the few tears that fell from her eyes.

"I, Sam, take you Chloe Sullivan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Chloe, take you Sam Winchester, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife," stated the priest as he closed his prayer book. Chloe giggled as the priest stated, "You may now kiss the bride."

And for the first time as a married couple, Sam and Chloe Winchester kissed as their friends and family clapped for them.

**THE END.**

**REVIEW!**

**PS:** If you're curious, Chloe's bridesmaids & their dates (besides Lois, who has Clark as her date) are I guess _Lana & Pete_ and _Cassie_ (from the episode "Route 666" of Supernatural) & _Bart Allen_ (from the episode "Run" of Smallville), lol.


End file.
